MS015: Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice
|image = movie15 153x219.jpg |caption = English Poster of MS015 |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Akiko Odawara Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Hideki Sonoda |running time = |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS014: Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom |next = MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened |budget = Unknown |japan = July 14, 2012 |united states = |home video japan = December 19, 2012 |home video united states = April 2, 2013 |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = |rating united states = TBA}} Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is the second Pokémon movie in the Best Wishes series and the 15th Pokémon movie overall. It premiered in Japanese theaters on July 14, 2012. It premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on December 8, 2012 and in the United Kingdom on CITV on December 12, 2012. Plot Ash and Pikachu, along with their friends Iris and Cilan, are on a train headed to the next stop on their journey. From the train, Ash spots an injured Pokémon — one he's never seen before. He's trying to figure out how he can help when the train is attacked by the Legendary Kyurem, a Dragon-type Pokémon with immense power! Ash and the others barely manage to escape the rampaging Kyurem's attack, and as the dust settles, they turn their attention to the injured Pokémon. Their new acquaintance turns out to be the Mythical Pokémon Keldeo and it's on a mission to rescue its friends — Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizon, the Legendary Pokémon known as the Swords of Justice — from Kyurem's icy clutches! But Kyurem's rampage isn't over and it's drawing power from Reshiram and Zekrom, changing into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem to make its attacks even stronger! Why is Kyurem attacking Ash and his friends with such unrelenting fury? How will they be able to overcome this danger? To protect its friends, to discover true power and genuine courage, and to preserve its bond with Ash and its companions, a hidden strength awakens within Keldeo... Characters Humans *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Malin *Mother and daughter *Misaki *Kanata Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Axew (Iris') *Pignite (Ash's) *Oshawott (Ash's) *Snivy (Ash's) *Scraggy (Ash's) *Boldore (Ash's) *Emolga (Iris') *Pansage (Cilan's) *Stunfisk (Cilan's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Vanillite (Malin's) *Kyurem (Enemy) *Keldeo (Swords of Justice member) *Cobalion (Swords of Justice leader) *Terrakion (Swords of Justice member) *Virizion (Swords of Justice member) *Cryogonal (Kyurem's allies/helpers) *Liepard (Misaki's) *Herdier (Kanata's) *Cubchoo *Beartic *Patrat *Watchog *Sewaddle *Swadloon *Leavanny *Blitzle *Zebstrika *Minccino *Cinccino *Seismitoad *Purrloin *Garbodor *Whirlipede *Scolipede *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Heatmor *Drilbur *Excadrill *Lillipup *Stoutland *Maractus *Petilil *Lilligant *Druddigon Events On release in Japan, Japanese players of Pokémon Black and White, and Black and White Versions 2 can download the special Pokémon Keldeo. Trivia *On Saturday, April 13, 2013, the film was aired in the UK on CITV. *This is the only movie where the antagonist has absolutely nothing to do with humans. *Several scenes that were cut from the movie in the English dub, were restored in the UK TV release on 2013. Mistakes *Kyurem was able to freeze the three Swords of Justice with Ice Burn, and Keldeo with Freeze Shock. However, in the Pokémon games, Ice Burn and Freeze Shock cause burn and paralysis, respectively. Gallery Pikachu the 15th movie poster MS015 Teaser Poster.png Teaser Poster of MS015 MS015 Japanese Logo.png Japanese Logo Black-kyurem-screenshot.png White-kyurem-screenshot.png MS015 Poster.png Japanese poster KyuremPhoto.png Kyurem movie15_screenshot_01.jpg Ash and Keldeo movie15_screenshot_02.jpg Black Kyurem KyuremSwordscene6771.png Kyurem on the train movie15_screenshot_03.jpg Kyurem and Keldeo movie15_screenshot_04.jpg Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo Keldeo Resolute Form Double Team.png Keldeo using Double Team against Kyurem Keldeo Double Team.png Keldeo using Double Team }} Category:Movies Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Viz Media